


rage looks good on you

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [21]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslash100, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Roommates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You are the most selfish bitch in the entire universe."





	rage looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #552, where the prompt was "universe." 
> 
> please heed the tags.

Laura has just started to study when the door of her room flies open and smashes into the dented wall behind it. 

"You are the most selfish bitch in the entire universe." 

"Really?" Laura responds without looking up from her notes. "You've met the entire universe?" 

"I have, actually. I met them all while you were sucking Robbie's cock earlier." 

Laura still doesn't look up, but she _does_ stop trying to study. She knew news spread fast across campus, but this is unprecedented. 

"Who'd you hear it from?" she asks.

"Does it fucking matter?" Audrey grabs Laura's shoulder and spins her around until they're face to face. For a moment, Laura thinks about continuing to look away, but their dorm room is boring as shit. Audrey is actually the most interesting thing in it, so she glances up, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"You made it clear we weren't exclusive," she says. "So what do you want? An apology?"

Audrey's hands curl into fists at her sides, and her cheeks flush scarlet. 

Rage is a good look on her. 

"You could have _asked_ ," she hisses.

Laura rolls her eyes. 

"Fine," she says, standing up and wrapping her fingers around Audrey's fists. "The next time I want to suck someone's cock, I'll ask you first. Now, will you shut the fuck up and kiss me?"

Audrey's rage holds out for ten seconds before she uncurls her fists, slides her fingers into Laura's hair and kisses her hard enough to bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
